Death and The Empties
Arriving out of the Hariguchi, two figures where seen in the distance. One of a tall man with his hair slicked back and a green fur coat hanging from his shoulder, smoking a cigar. The other figure seemed to have a strange appearance, a shorter man wearing a white fur caot and a revealing outfit. "So my my, do you think any more of those Mages are hanging around?" The shorter figure asked the taller one. "I can feel something but I rather just take our time in dealing with the remants ok?" The taller man said with a smug smile and exiling some cigar smoke. "Well, well here they come now, haha wonderful!" he said as two figures apporached from the distance. The taller figure with a pink. feathery coat simply grinned and moved his fingers, as transparent threads shot from his fingers and slashed a boulder close to the more feminine figure. He appeared to be angry but then brushed the dust off of his shoulder and exclaimed "Rakka: Senten" causing a whirlwind of pink flower petals to be send flying towards the opponents. The female figure 's fist glowed green and then she punched the whirwind of petals causing them to scatter away from the battle, the shorter man then became enfuriated. "Hehe so I see it, my my we may have some company my dear Ashura." The feminine figure said as it seemed that both of the figures ended up fade away, let the rock hit a tree. With a strange whirlwind of flower petals and sand to start to appear behind the man in the feather coat. The two element strated to form into back into thier original form, with the tall man exhiling some cigar right infront of the man's face. "Hey freak in the pink, do you really think a cheap trick that that would really work?" The taller man said with a smug smile on his face, as it seemed the shorter one started to look up at the pink coated man's fashion. "I want it, I will have!" The shorter one said as he placed his hand onto the man's chest. "Now lets see what you can do." Most being confused by what he is doing, once he has made a connection with his hand and the man's chest. "Now tell me Axel LaRousse, stupid fool. I wonder why are you attacking us, do you even known who we are?" The shorter one asked Axel, then taking his hand off of Axel's chest. The woman then punched the man with the cigar but he dissolved into sand and she passed right through him, causing her to fall on her face and the shorter man was about to punch her, but her suddenly froze on his tracks and a Axel began to smile and moved his fingers as if he were controlling a puppet. The shortest opponent simply began to laugh and dissolved away into glowing pink flower petals. Axel's smile turned into a frown and the smaller attacker appeared above him and unleashed several blasts of petals which slashed Axel from every direction. "How?" Axel asked before blacking out, "Rakka: Kuroun" he said before the two scoured off in a whirl of sand and petals. Category:Sentonara Category:WikedBlue